The contents disclosed in this specification relate to a storage capacity of a storage device used by a computer system, and more particularly to a method of managing the storage capacity of a storage system.
Developments of IT technologies and industries have increased the demands for storage systems. A storage system is a system for storing data by interconnecting one or more storage devices on a network. Data is stored one after another in the storage system and improved techniques of managing the storage capacity of storage systems has been a recent concern. For example, JP-A-2003-50724 describes a method of estimating the storage capacity of one storage device to be used, from the history information, and provides a notification of an insufficient storage capacity in advance to a management server.